Save 'Em With Song
by Ranali
Summary: "She strummed its strings absently, wondering where she would be if she hadn't found this... She didn't have to think long. She'd probably be dead." One-sided OCxGabranth Hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue

**688 Old Valendian  
>The Capital City of Archades<strong>

Lauren Tanner had been married to her husband, Vincent, for a full year when her daughter, Saia was born. It was meant to be a happy moment. Saia was a beautiful baby, with hair so blonde it was almost silver, and a doe-eyed gaze of grey. Lauren figured she recieved them from her great-grandmother, a lovely half-Nabradian. Lovely as the features were, they were unusual in Archadia, where most everyone had dark features. And so, Vincent Tanner came to believe that baby Saia was not his child.

Everyday, Vincent would shout insults at his wife, insulting her faith, disowning his child. Lauren would not speak against his insults, and over time, the only thing she'd say was "She is your child, Dear." Saia listened to this, everyday, as she sat in her room and read. She did not interfere with their conversations. Some days she would not leave her room, and others she'd only leave to get books from her parent's library. At age four, she'd finished every book, aside from one; the tattered diary of her great-great-grandmother.

**692 Old Valendian**  
><strong>Archades<strong>

Saia woke from her bed with a stifled yawn. Rummaging through her nightstand drawer, she pulled out her ancestor's journal and opened it to her current page. As she continued her reading, she slipped on an over-sized shirt and headed out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She had to put down the book to pour her cereal. She could hear her parents, or rather, her father, arguing in the next room.

Saia didn't like her father. He was always yelling at her mother, always saying cruel things. She took her bowl of cereal in one hand and her book in the other, and entered the dining room herself, sitting at the opposite end of the table from the quarreling couple. Despite the distance, she noted, her father brought her into the conversation.

"Look at her! She has none of my features! She shows none of my traits! She is nothing like me, how can you say she is my child?" He shouted, index finger pointed at Saia like a hunting Lobo. Saia sighed exasperatedly, standing from her seat, leaving behind her book and bowl. She walked over to her still-pointing father and took his finger between hers and her thumb. "Father," she said evenly, "You say I am nothing like you. However, I must note: Since my birth you have been nothing but cruel to Mother. Therefore, as proof of my descent from you, I shall show you my cruelty. I am going to break this finger in seven places." As she said that, she pinched her fingers together, fracturing the bone. She did this seven times, each fracture being an even, clean break. Her father fell down, still howling in pain.

Saia looked up to her mother. The woman looked horrified beyond words. She looked as though she was contemplating suicide. This was not the reaction Saia had wanted. She looked her mother straight in the eye and told her, "Mother, you will not kill yourself, no matter what I do, No matter what he says or does." The woman looked back at her blankly, but Saia knew she understood. Saia had read of the skill she displayed, called Trance. Lauren would not be dying anytime soon. Two days afterward, Vincent left "on business". He did not return.

**694 Old Valendian**  
><strong>Archades<strong>

Saia woke from her bed, stretching silently before sliding out of her sheets and dressing into her favorite black shorts and a black top. She strapped her guitar onto her back, a _Mindflayer 5k Custom_, and shouted a goodbye to her mother before heading out the door. She'd noted, over the last two years, that her mother refuses to speak to Saia. All she does is glare.

Saia walked from Trant to Molberry, as she had everyday, and stopped only when she reached the small plaza that was placed oddly in Molberry district. Many shops outlined the square of blank space in a neat manner, making the area a "rush hour" spot. A few ardent children came to watch street performers. That was Saia's business. She set down her guitar case, opening it to reveal her beautiful _Mindflayer_, which was colored dark blue and splattered with purple. She noted her appearance seemed to intimidate most of the adults, while others seemed intrigued, wondering what the six-year-old street performer would do. She tuned each string with one strum each, mostly to grab any attention she had not yet attained, and then, she played, singing into the_ Seer_ Microphone attached to the guitar's neck, a programmed drum beat playing through the amp at an even tempo.

_Well I've been lookin' real hard  
>And I'm tryin' to find a job<br>But it just keeps gettin' tougher every day  
>But I got to do my part cause I know in my heart<br>I got to please my sweet baby, yeah _

The people passing by stoppped to watch, to see the child play the song so easily. Saia sang with emotion. The only place people seem to enjoy emotion is in song, she'd noted. The children smiled at the tune of her guitar.

_Well, I ain't superstitious  
>And I don't get suspicious<br>But my woman is a friend of mine  
>And I know that it's true that all the things that I do<br>Will come back to me in my sweet time _

Children pushed themselves closer, watching her play with excited eyes. Saia focused on her guitar, assuring every note was perfect. She focused on her voice, assuring that she did not mispronounce the lyrics, that the notes were sung at a perfect alto pitch.

_So keep on rock'n me baby  
>Keep on a rock'n me baby<br>Keep on a rock'n me baby  
>Keep on a rock'n me baby <em>

Saia noted that the adults were smiling in her direction, and even dropped money into her coin pouch. Most likely they were mothers who enjoyed seeing their children dance.

_I went from Bhujerba  
>All the way to Nalbina<br>Rozarria, Archades, and Phon.  
>Northern Mosphora where the girls are warm<br>So I could be with my sweet baby, yeah_

As Saia finished the third verse, a stranger snuck past and stole what earnings she'd made. She'd stopped the song, her face donning a desparate look. "My rent...!" She cried. A woman subsequently shouted "Thief!" though in reality it was unnecessary. Saia had slipped her guitar over her shoulder and was now in hot pursuit of the gil-thief, giving the crowd a new spectacle to watch. Saia noted that no one bothered to help, though some children did shout encouragements her way. Saia sprang past the thief, cutting him off. "_You will return what you've stolen, and never appear before me again_," She commanded him, making direct eye contact. He placed the pouch in her hand, and ran off. As she returned to her station, she heard a slow clap emnate from the center of the audience. Those surrounding the applauding young man backed away. From those in earshot, Saia heard them whisper.  
><em>"That's Lord Vayne."<br>"Emperor Gramis' Third son..!"  
>"Isn't he a sort of Military leader? Why is he here?"<em>

"A thrilling show, young lady," The man they called Vayne said in mock-compliment. "I would like a chat with you, miss, if I may." Saia eyed him curiously. Whoever he was, he meant business. _What business could he want with a child?_ She pondered. She nodded to him, and packed up her things before joining him at his side. He smirked in a way that was too complex for her to discern a meaning from it. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"Very well, I shall walk and you may chat," she said in agreement. The teen seemed to stifle a laugh at her response. And so they walked. Vayne had begun the chat with questions about Trance, which Saia answered. He asked how it worked, and if it was teachable. Saia told him the basics of the skill, but explained that the skill was useless if tried by others.

Vayne also questioned why she was performing on street corners instead of sitting in school. "I play to pay the rent, for my mother can't work. But, what it this 'school'?" Vayne laughed at that, and explained the purpose of school to the child, who scoffed in response, "I have no need for that."

It was then Vayne proposed an offer to Saia. "Why don't you work for me? The chance that people with steal from you will be lessened, and I'll even insure your mother may live comfortably so long as you do." At this, Saia nodded. "Very well, I shall work for you, then," she replied.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue (Part 2)

**696 Old Valendian  
>Archades<strong>

Saia sat down in the nursery, watching Larsa play with curiosity. He is two years of age today, she noted. And two years exact that she has guarded him, from kidnappers and childslayers alike. Does he even realize what transpires when a stranger gets too close? She wondered. She remembers her first day on the job, a man tried to kidnap the young Lord. She had Entranced the man to leave and never appear before Lord Larsa again, as she did with the thief on the street. She was told later that he was tortured and killed before he had left the building. Since then, she'd order any tresspassers to kill themselves, out of mercy. Larsa didn't seem to remember such events as Saia did. Even now, he was smiling at her with a genuine innocence. It astounded her, that he could do so. Not even her mother smiled at her, let alone in that fashion.

Saia heard a clank several feet away, and tensed. It was not for battle, for only one kind of man held steps with that sound; A Judge Magister was on his way. She hated the lot of them, for while they did protect their people, they were arrogant, oft times foolishly so. The only ones out of them she found respectable were Judge Drace and Judge Gabranth, though she liked Drace a bit better. Expecting an arrogant hound, she turned, seeing Gabranth before her instead.

He was young for a Judge, she knew, and as well as that she noted he was not of Archadia. His appearance was like to her own self, she'd noted. She remembered she pulled him aside one day, and asked of this; He'd stiffened, then asked if Saia could keep it secret, to which she agreed. Since then her respect for him had grown, knowing he had worked for his title.

"Judge Magister Gabranth," she greeted with a slight warmth, "No harm has befallen Lord Larsa," she reported, figuring he was here to ask on it. The Judge removed his helm, revealing an amused smile. "That is good to hear," he said genuinely, then his face became serious. "I will take over your watch for a moment. You ought eat. You lose strength in starvation."

Saia stiffened, the only sign Gabranth saw that told him it was true. It saddened him to see someone as young have to witness so many horrors. Yet this child seemed to see everything, unwilling to close her eyes to such things. Even now, she kept a stoic expression, her doe-eyes cold, betraying nothing of whatever sadness lie within. The girl nodded slowly. "I shall eat, then," she said. As she passed, she added, "Since my good friend is so concerned."

Saia noticed the Judge stiffen, and allowed herself a smirk. She found teasing the Immigrant Judge on things such as friendship to be an enjoyable experience. Sometimes she'd add a slight change of tone to her comments, and he'd grow flustered, as though seeing a hidden meaning to which she couldn't grasp. The smirk lasted to the lunch hall made especially for Judges, and only left as she passed Judge Ghis. "This facility is for military only, child," he said scornfully. Saia flipped her long hair, and said in response, "Is that to say when I kill Lord Larsa's assailants I act apart from the military, Goose? I suppose I must be a murderer, then." She walked away with a scowl, leaving Ghis to sulk in his anger. It wasn't as fun to tease Judge Ghis, she decided.

Leaning against a pillar bordering the courtyard, She ate her meal; Chocobo Nuggets, made from Black Chocobos, with a Succulent Fruit on the side, and a Mog the Moogle-brand juicebox. When she'd finished the food and was sipping on the juice, a boy hardly older than herself popped out behind her. "Who're you?" he asked in a loud form of whisper, before noticing the eight-year-old had pivoted and was about to stike at him. He'd dodged the blow, which barely missed him, instead leaving a spiderweb-like crack in the pillar. "Ah-assassin?" The boy asked in a panicky voice. Confused and agitated, Saia replied, "Shouldn't I say that to you?"

The boy stared back blankly a moment, then laughed a bit. "That's a good one, kiddo," He replied, continuing, "I'm Ffamran mied Bunansa, Third son of Cidolfus Demen. I'm gonna be a Judge," he said proudly. Saia looked at him in cold appraisal, then turned away with a scoff. "I suppose you've already caught their arrogance," she said insultingly. "Cockiness seems to be quite contagious around here." He opened his mouth to protest, but she lifted a hand. Turning to him again, she noted his appearance. He had olive-green eyes and light-brown hair that reminded Saia of a painting she'd seen of Giza's Dry. He was a bit taller than she; the girl estimated him to be twelve-ish.

"A word of advice, Mr. Judge," she told him, "Don't assume of people by their looks alone. It's one way to an early death." The would-be Judge scoffed at her, so she pressed on, "Don't believe me? Tell me; how much of a threat am I?" She asked in challenge.

The boy shrugged. "I'd say you're hardly a match, dearie." She smirked. Challenge accepted.

She looked into his eyes, locking him in her gaze. She knew by the blank gaze he returned she had him in Trance. "You will do as I say, and be aware of your actions, Ffamran," she ordered, "Bow at my feet." He did so, though the mental struggle could be seen in his eyes. "Raise your head so that you are looking at me," She commanded. He did so, a look of shock gracing his features as he realized his lack of control, followed by a look of either rage or spite. "I'd never bow to you of my own accord," Ffamran said vehemently. Saia tilted her head in question, then replied, "But you would bow, if not to myself than to someone else. A Judge always bows his head to someone. 'Tis politics. Even my head lowers," she added, snapping her fingers to end the Trance, "At the sight of a Solidor."

Realizing he'd regained control, the boy stood, his fists balled at his sides. Saia passed him by, headed back to her duties. "Next time our paths meet," Ffamran said, his words halting the young killer, "You'll pay for this. Next time."

The girl turned her head to him. "The path you walk is lined with gold, mine forever dyed crimson. This meeting is more than likely the last." With that, she left him to think, or whatever he was to do.

Ffamran was disgusted at the power that girl had over him. He was so..._helpless_. He couldn't have even moved in rebellion. Would he relive such a feeling, as a Judge? ...Perhaps, she was lying, however. She does seem to have quite a bit of hatred towards them. He nodded to himself in resolution. He'd stay on his path, and away from _hers_.

* * *

><p><strong>702 Old Valendian<br>Archades**

Still working as babysitter for a 10-year-old Larsa, Saia sat through, or rather, stood through one of his meetings with his father, in the Senate's own meeting room, at that. Larsa was in trouble, for trying to escape his escorts, usually consisting of Gabranth and Saia herself. Today however, Gabranth was needed in battle, in Nalbina, which left Saia to care for Larsa herself, in which case the young Lord decided to run into a crowd for the purpose of losing her. Now he was being given the "You could have died" speech. Saia remembered this from her first day; Vayne had been given the same thing upon returning with a six-year-old street performer, with the addition of the "Shame to your House" bit.

"Do you even realize how many people out there have the means and motive to steal you, how much easier you make it for them by 'ditching' your only defense?" Compared to the speech towards Vayne, his tone was softer. It was probably due to his old age, Saia figured. He did seem a little more tired than before.

"Forgive me, Father," the young Solidor began, "I simply wished to see the performers. Ms. Tanner said I couldn't, but why not? The other children-" He was cut off by his agitated Father. "The other children are not possible heirs to the title of Emperor," Lord Gramis stated decisively. "If you so wish to see a performance, we can hire someone suitable-"

"I don't want to listen to those lutes and harps!" This time Larsa was the one to interrupt. "I have seen enough high-class players to last me a lifetime! I wish to witness _real _music." Emperor Gramis sighed in exasperation. He did not seem to know how to answer this. Saia decided to speak then.

"Your Excellency," She started hesitantly, "While it has been a few years since I have played, I would not mind a small performance for Lord Larsa. My _Mindflayer'_s being stored here, I recall." She did like to play, but had had few chances to do so, and none for other's to hear. Hearing her suggestion, Larsa's eyes widened. She noticed it, and replied to the gesture with a weak smile, which was a rarity in and of itself. Larsa returned his attention to his father. "Please, I will remain with my escort when on the streets," he pleaded. Gramis closed his eyes wearily, obviously knowing this would not be the last time Larsa would be chided for this. "Very well," he said with a sigh. Larsa beamed. "Thank you, Father!" he called behind him as he left the room. Saia bowed to the emperor and followed the young Lord's path.

Within the quiet of the library, the adolescent hypnotist stood atop a table, happy to be wielding her guitar rather than her blade. She tuned the strings and slowly played out a melody, growing reaccustomed to the feel of the instrument. She closed her eyes as she played out the intro, and sang into her Seer mic for the first time in years. It was like she never stopped playing.

_comiradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi_  
><em> sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai <em>  
><em>joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?<em>  
><em> sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatteokeru no?<em>  
><em> demo asu e to susumanakya naranai<em>  
><em> dakara kou utau yo<em>

_ naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso_  
><em> tadashii yo ningenrashii yo otoshita namida ga kou iu yo<em>  
><em> konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou.<em>

Saia opened her eyes, realizing they were still shut. The young Lord stared up at her in awe, caught up in the melody. Saia smiled wistfully, playing out the solo with the Lord's sad eyes on her fingers.

_kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto_  
><em> sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikiteikeru ndaro<em>  
><em> tobira wa aru soko de matteiru dakara te o nobasu yo <em>

_kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru_  
><em> tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o <em>  
><em>otoshita namida ga kou iu yo konna ni mo <em>  
><em>yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou...<em>

Two taps on her _Mindflayer_'s surface signaled the end of the concert. "So?" she asked. "What did you think?" Larsa smiled sheepishly. "It was very good...what did the lyrics mean, exactly?"  
>Saia tilted her head mischieviously. "What do you think?" she asked. His brow scrunched together in thought, before he answered, "You love someone...But you are uncertain of something, it makes you sad..." <em>Ouch<em>, Saia thought. _Right on the mark. _She smiled, though giving nothing of her true emotions away. "That's the song in a nutshell, I suppose," she said carefully. "The thing about music, my Lord, is it's a universal language. No matter what cultures the song is from, the message will almost always be recieved. As though we are all the same."  
>The young Lord handed the adolescent a hankerchief, causing Saia to notice she'd been crying. The teen Assassin giggled. "Thank you," she said.<p>

Two weeks later, Judge Gabranth returned home, along with Vayne, who brought news of the Empire's victory over Dalmasca, of the small country's scandalous defeat. He also spoke of Nabudis, which seemed to be destroyed beyond repair by its own devices. The news spreads across all Archades, and Saia is certain the whole of Ivalice has heard of these terrors. Saia hadn't seen Gabranth since he'd return, despite watching Larsa all day. _Is it purposeful that he avoids me?_ Saia wondered. _Does he wish to distance himself? What is there to hide?_ Even if she asked him, she wasn't so sure she'd get a straight answer.

A month passes by, along with Saia's birthday. Judge Drace delivered a present to her, from Gabranth and herself. It was a Diamond sword, able to cut cleanly through swords of lesser quality. With permission from Drace, she modified it, creating from the blade a weapon that could switch from long range to short; a Gunblade, to which she named _Polaris Nova, _The New North Star. Saia showed it off to anyone and everyone she saw around the palace, but even then, there was no sign of her Immigrant friend.

Another two weeks pass, marking two months since the return of Archadia's Judge Magisters. Saia was called into Gramis' office by Vayne, though she knew not the reason. She stood at attention afront the Emperor's desk, where the chief of military, Vayne solidor, leaned casually against the Salikawood-fern desk. A knock sounded behind us. "Ah, Gabranth," Vayne said casually, "Come in." Saia heard armor clank behind her as the Judge entered the room. He stopped at attention beside the adolescent, only visible in the peripheral of her vision. "I've noticed you have excelled in your duty of protecting my younger brother," Vayne began with his complex smirk, "You have been beside him, keeping Larsa from harm since his birth." To this, Saia only nodded.  
>"Perhaps you would like a promotion, for all your labor...?" Vayne asked almost rhetorically. Saia shook her head, frightened at the thought that her loyalty was on trial, "I enjoy my work, Sir, I-I would not be so...ungrateful as to ask for anything unnecessary..." Beside her, Gabranth seemed to exhale a held breath; The tension behind the action was extremely palpable.<p>

Vayne seemed to notice it, his eyes resting on the Judge a moment as he spoke: "Ms. Tanner, you are to go to Bhujerba...as a gift to the Marquis. Report anything unusual the Marquis does, anything odd at all. Consider this...a reassignment." Gabranth stiffened. Saia's eyes widened with realization. She was being moved, away from Archades. And undercover; it was unlikely she could visit. "...My mother..." she said in an almost-mumble.  
>"Taken care of," Vayne said cooly. She nodded numbly in response. "Then I shall collect my things, Lord Solidor," the Adolescent said with a numb finality. The Solidor nodded her dismissal, and she left, giving a short glance to the Judge as she did; an effort to squeeze all her emotion into one quick second.<p>

Her gunblade hanging at her side, and her Mindflayer strapped to her back, Saia tracked back to her mother's home. She didn't live with her anymore, having decided instead to stay closer to work. She paid her mother's rent, though, and even left her with their ancestor's journal, an excuse to visit if she ever had to leave. As she walked up the house's steps, she noticed the door was open a crack. She ran through the door in a panic, calling out for her mother from all downstairs. As she passed the stairs a third time, she backtracked a step. Two Imperial Judges, though not Magisters, were coming down, one with their blade still drawn and stained with blood. Saia felt her breath be forced out of her. She jumped past them, skipping the steps, and tumbled back onto her feet. Skidding to a halt at her mother's bedroom, the teen's irises became no more blue-grey dots.

Lauren Tanner lay slumped on the floor, surrounded by the red life that had escaped her. Her eyes were flat and lifeless; her torso was slashed beyond recognition. Saia's knees gave at the doorway, no longer able to hold up her weight. Not just because her mother was dead, or that all she knew was now taken from her. It was the cosmic backhand that the only time she'd seen her mother smile was at that moment. The woman had welcomed Death with a smile.

Saia collected her anscestral history and took the first Airship to Bhujerba.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! What a long prologue! Well, since this OC is put into most unusual circumstances, I suppose the lengthy beginnings were necessary. . But now, Saia's story and the Canon events of FFXII shall overlap and intertwine! What shall happen in Bhujerba? Wait a week to find out!**  
><strong>=^.^=<strong>


	3. Arrival

**A/N: OMG i took waaay too long to update! DX I had a writer's block, then was busy with IRL stuff, PLUS forgot my password so yea Sorry to my readers. To sweetydeath and ArchadianRose, though its long overdue, thank you for your reviews. Replies: There's gonna be a bit of Drama between my OC and Gabranth(Archadian Rose) and  
>I actually know that song so I could translate but if you hear it you'd think the same whether you speak Japanese or not :) (sweetydeath)<br>Also I've been forgetting the disclaimers, and since I can't edit my old chapters any longer, I'll just compound them here right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII Characters, Names, and Trademarks belong to Squaresoft/Square Enix co. All music belong to their respective artists. Only the fandoms belong to fangirls(or boys) XD  
>Rock 'n me by Steve Miller, My Song by Girls Dead Monster(in other words, Angel Beats!) I do claim my revisions to songs however.<strong>

* * *

><p>Saia walked up Travica Way. Her <em>Mindflayer<em> was causing her to gain a bit of attention, something she hadn't gotten used to after so many years of invisibility. Unnerved by the expectant eyes, waiting for her to play, she finally stopped at the corner between Rithil's Protectives and the Marquis' Residence. The people expected a show, fine. She'd make one hell of a knock on Ondore's door. She hooked up her _Seer_ mic to the guitar, and tuned her strings absently, before programming a beat. Whispering into the mic, she began:

_Let the bodies hit the floor_  
><em>Let the bodies hit the floor<em>  
><em>Let the bodies hit the floor<em>  
><em>let the bodies hit the...<em>

She started the drums before screaming into the mic, guitar chords thrumming hard in her ears.

_..Floor!_

It had more than scared the nearby viewers. She went through the riff and continued without much notice.

_Beaten, what for?_  
><em>Can't take much more..<em>  
><em>Here we go, here we go, here we go!<em>

_One!_  
><em>Nothing wrong with me<em>  
><em>Two!<em>  
><em>Nothing wrong with me<em>  
><em>Three!<em>  
><em>Nothing wrong with me<em>  
><em>Four!<em>  
><em>Nothing wrong with me!<em>

She'd forgotten why she'd picked this song, but it felt good to vent her frustration once more through her music. Some nearby teens seemed to enjoy it more than the adults, but meh. When she began the count again, the audience even joined in. What a welcome, she though amusedly.

_One!_  
><em>Something's got to give<em>  
><em>Two!<em>  
><em>Something's got to give<em>  
><em>Three!<em>  
><em>Something's got to give..!<em>

She let out a howl before continuing to the chorus, which was interrupted by the Sainikah, and a Rev. Saia'd heard of Revs, but seeing one up close was not what she'd expected it to be. As the Sainikah shooed the angst-filled audience away (luckily for them, the audience was small), the Rev confronted Saia. It didn't speak to her, just stared at her, waiting for a reasonable explanation.

"I am Saia Tanner, former bodyguard of Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. I am here as a gift to the Marquis, courtesy of Lord Vayne." She spat the last part. She didn't mean to, but hopefully the anthro wouldn't mind. As an added apology, she bowed, only slightly. Not so much that she didn't see the Rev's motion for her to stand. "Follow me," he said.

She did so.

He led her to the Marquis, Halim Ondore VI. The Rev bowed to the aged hume. It was one of the most ridiculous sights Saia had seen. Not that she'd seen many ridiculous sights. "Lord Marquis." Ondore repeated the motion the Rev had used previously, and the anthromorphic man complied. They spoke in hushed tones for a long moment, too quiet to reach Saia's ears. Finally, the pair turned to Saia. "Tell me, child," Ondore began. His tone was soft, but commanding. "What do you think of the Empire?"

She had to think on it before answering. What did she think? "...I think neither ill nor highly of Archadia herself. If the question was of her leaders however..." She let the words hang in the air a moment, before finishing, "I should never see Vayne Solidor again, lest I kill him out of disgust. That is my answer."

Ondore appraised this a long moment. "I see," He said finally. "Might I ask what your duties were in Archadia?"

"To send any and all intruders or assassins to an early grave," She answered immediately, this being a direct quote from Vayne Solidor himself, from the very day he hired her. The Ondore nodded, and then asked, "What are your current orders, dare I ask?"

"To go to Bhujerba as a gift to the Marquis, and Report anything unusual or odd at all." She quoted once again. The Ondore looked at her slightly odd, in a way she didn't quite understand. "To tell the man you're spying on that you are, in fact, a spy; You aren't a very good one, by that."

Saia scoffed, then looked down at the floor absently. "That man took my home and family. I'll never see one, and likely not the other. This wasn't a reassignment; 'Twas exile."

The Ondore stared at her a while longer, then said something that would change Saia's life as she knew it:

"Starting today, your duties are to act as a messenger between myself and a man named Havharo. You are not to use your weapon on anyone outside of life-or-death situations. You do not kill in self-defense. And you may not read the messages. Is that clear?"

Saia could only stare for a moment. She was a messenger? Nothing deadly, nothing difficult, but a duty that signifies a great deal of trust. Didn't she just say she was a spy? For all he knew, telling him so was no more than a ploy to gain his trust. Hell, it was the smarter assumption(Perhaps not the truth, but hey, it's the wiser) yet he was giving her a duty meant for someone...Hell, someone _trustworthy_!

Despite the obsrevation that this guy was obviously off his rocker, she couldn't help but feel... proud, somehow. He trusted her. "Understood, Lord Marquis," she said with a bow. After a bit of discussion, the Rev attendant, named Elon, brought me to a guest room. Saia gaped. She hadn't thought she'd be staying in the best damn place in town! "Close your mouth if you aren't to speak," Elon reprimanded. "You look like a fish otherwise." She did so, but kept in mind that a fish was a wonderful description at the moment. She felt most certainly like a fish out of water surrounded by all this luxury...and friendliness. While she'd never say it aloud, she felt more "at home" than at home. She felt almost guilty for even thinking it.

Almost.

* * *

><p>After giving her a time for dinner and a very brief rundown of table manners at the Marquis' Estate, Elon left dumbstruck Saia to her own devices. She sat on the fluffy bed and pondered.<p>

The bed reminded her of Larsa's room. It was the only other time she'd sat on something so soft.

Remembering Larsa's room obviously led to remembering Larsa. How would he fare without her protection? ...Just fine, she decided. Gabranth could handle him perfectly fine, and there was always Drace, as well.

Gabranth... She didn't know why, but she didn't want to think of him. When she did it felt like a snake was constricting her heart without relent. She didn't understand it, but his month-and-a-half avoidance of her hurt worse than she knew it should have.

_Beside her, Gabranth seemed to exhale a held breath; The tension behind the action was extremely palpable._

Why had he avoided her for all that time? Weren't they friends? Was there nothing he could have done? Then again, it was by Vayne's order Saia left. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

Vayne Carudas Solidor... All this confusion was his fault. If he hadn't sent her away, she wouldn't be sitting here thinking about such nonsensical _girlish_ things. If it wasn't for him, her mother would still be alive.

Out of all the unwelcome thoughts, this was tied for worst. It hurt to see her mother dead. It hurt worse to see her so happy in death.

It wasn't her fault Father was so cruel. But it was her fault he left. Left poor, afraid Lauren with their fiendish, deviant child.

Saia sat up, not wanting to think anymore. She wanted release. She found her Mindflayer beside her bed. Elon must have persuaded the Sainikah to return it. If so, Occuria-bless that Rev. She strummed its strings absently, wondering where she would be if she hadn't found this.

_Saia left the house for a walk, shouting the fact as she did so. She wondered which God she pissed so to have such a life. She was four and a half, and neither parent had addressed her once. They'd only talked about her; Well, shouted, actually. Still, she'd even take the constant arguements if only for some form of communication. The child wandered until she realized she was no longer in the Imperial City, but instead at the far end of the Alley of Muted Sighs. She wouldn't be home before dark at this rate, she noted. As she made to return, however, something caught her eye. It was an instrument, a guitar, but it was so old and damaged she couldn't tell the model. A man was sitting on the ground with its neck in his lap. She asked if she could buy it off him, and he happily agreed. He had a kid to feed, he told her. She paid a large amount over what he had offered it, and when he called her on it, she simply smiled and shook her head. "You've a child to feed, after all," she'd replied, in a low voice in case a Soldier decided to pry. Those men used a thing called "Taxes" to steal right out of Archadian's pockets, so she'd heard. She headed home with her new project, feeling, strangely, much better than when she'd left._

Saia didn't have to think long. She'd probably be dead.

Idle strums became chords of determination.

_A wise man once gave me the best advice,  
>He said "Each day is a gift and not a given right;<br>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind,  
>And try to take the path less traveled by.<br>That first step you take is the longest ride."_

_If today was your last day,  
>Tomorrow was to late,<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past,  
>Donate every gil you had?<br>Would you visit friends you never see,  
>Reminisce old momories,<br>Would you forgive your enemies..._

Saia stopped playing, realizing it was about time for dinner. She cleaned off her previous tears, covering it up with light make-up (and hoping that would do) before heading down.

* * *

><p>Halim looked on at his guest from his place at the table. When she first sat, she seemed completely dumbfounded. A mumbled "Two knives..?" was the only explanation he recieved. At the table were far more than just they; Elon had brought Havharo, who had brought several spies with him. There was barely a space left for the messenger, he noticed, and she was now stuffing her face in an attempt to ignore the conversation between the man on her left and the woman on her right.<p>

"..So then the guys rush out, I'm outnumbered by 3, and I'm thinking to myself, 'Imma die here in a minute", when outta nowhere this Bellwyvern comes and -Bam!- smashes their skulls in." The man smashed his fist into his palm for affect.

"No way! There's no way a Wyvern would've gone for them and missed you," the woman said. Saia was getting tired of the exaggerated gore. Just for fun, she stopped eating a moment and said just over them, "I told a guy to kill himself and he did."

The whole table went silent, until the man beside her said skeptically, "Yeah, and how didja manage that?"

She turned to him, looked him straight in the eye, and commanded, "Say 'My grammar sucks worse than a marbolo reeks.'"

"My grammar sucks worse than a marbolo reeks," he replied instantly.

"Louder," She ordered. He became loud enough to have been heard over the previous clatter.

"My grammar sucks worse than a marbolo reeks!"

"Louder," she repeated gleefully.

"MY GRAMMAR SUCKS WORSE THAN A MARBOLO REEKS!"

She snapped her fingers, ending the Trance, and suddenly became very sullen. "Aren't you glad you aren't him?" She turned forward once more. Picking up her fork, she began moving her Antares Tartar around her plate. "Stop bragging about killing like it's something to be proud of. It's disgusting."

Aside from an inaudible conversation between Havaro and the Marquis, the remainder of the meal was quite silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know I said in the last chapter I'd catch it up with the main plot. I just could...Not...do it. I'm sorry. There'll be a bit more before-canon to go. Comments are welcome~ Any suggestions are as well. I (once again) apologize for the lateness of my update and hope to be less erratic in the future. XD**

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Disturbed  
>If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback<strong>


	4. A Brief Interlude

**A/N: I know this isn't a full chapter, it's an interlude :P So it's short**

* * *

><p>Havharo turned to Halim. In a hushed tone, he asked, "<em>This is supposed to be our new messenger?<em>" Halim nodded discreetly. "_That is correct_," he said at the same volume. "_She's been exiled from Archadia_."

Havharo spared her a quick glance. "_You're joking_," he said. Halim simply gave him a serious look in response. "_But-why_?"

Halim ended the conversation with a shake of the head. _Not now_, The motion said. They both returned to their meals. In his peripheral vision, he saw the girl finish the last of what was on her plate. Having been eating with no regard for etiquette earlier, more than like in an attempt to drown out conversation, he wasn't suprised. "Lord Marquis, may I excuse myself from the table?" she asked, the only etiquette she'd followed all night. He nodded, and she scooted out her seat and left. Over the silence, he could hear her singing as she went, too low to make out the words.

Once she'd left, life returned to the table, a low murmur at first though it easily returned to the volume it had once been. "Well?" Havharo asked from the Marquis' right. He'd suprised him, but not caught him off guard. "She reminds me of someone. Three someones." When the resistance leader didn't interrupt he continued, "Her eyes are much like the Gran Kiltias. She is wise for her age, which reminds me of both Anastasis and another. Even so, she is clumsy with her words, and comes across as rude and crass. Despite that, I think she looks to prove herself; I could see it when she accepted her duties."

Havharo looked to the door and sighed. "She isn't Her Highness, Halim. Ashelia's dead." Halim looked down to his food once more.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooooo foreshadowing~~ I know i'm weird -_- Anyway, that's all for now. And the pairing IS SaiaxGabranth, though there isn't many scenes with Gabby right now, (And likely there won't be) It's still Saia & Gabby. Just sayin'.**


	5. Orientation

**A/N: So, here's a filler sort of. All the chapters are important of course, it's just 2 years before the Canonic events still. There's a reason.  
>No songs in this chapter; DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII, FFXII characters, names, and trademarks all belong to SquaresoftSquare Enix NA Co. I don't own more than Saia, the Trance ability, (would it count as a technick? hm..) and this Fanfic. Fandoms belong to the fangirls/boys.**

* * *

><p>Saia woke from her freakishly fluffy bed. What kept it upright, skystones? she wondered. She looked to what had woken her, a still-chirping chocobo alarm. She smacked its head, turning it off. Hopefully. She looked at the time on its clock necklace. 6:45 in the morning. She'd slept in more than she was used to. "Ah, well," she muttered to herself, slipping her legs out of the cocoon her sheets had made before hopping off the bed. She dressed in a black uniform that would suit a recon more than a delivery, a black tank top that fit snugly on her skin, and an equally black skirt with shorts underneath. As she turned to leave, she saw her ancestor's journal laying open on the dresser. Saia furrowed her brows in confusion, and picked up the book, to see what page it was left at. The passage wasn't long, only a couple sentences:<p>

_Those with power, Trust it not. Those without power, Seek it not._

The ink was still damp; someone had written it with the intent that she'd see it. She patted the paper dry with the pad of her finger and closed it, putting the journal away in a drawer before heading down.

The table was already set up for breakfast, with not a trace of the previous night remaining. The morning meal consisted of fried Cluckatrice eggs and Mantis meat strips, as well as some cold cereal. "Good to see you ready for work," The Marquis said brightly from his seat. Saia eyed him, but said nothing as she sat. She ate the eggs and Mantis meat, noting that they were unhealthily greasy, but delicious. Archadian chefs always fretted about health and calories. Saia decided she liked grease better.

Putting down her fork, she faced the Marquis. "Shall I be delivering today?" She asked him. He'd just seen the man, and it seemed unlikely, but this man was insane anyway, so she reasoned to discard reason.

"Not today," he replied, "Rather, I'm giving you a day for orientation." When she gave him a confused look, he continued, "There will most likely be times when the same message will need to be sent to several people. You should get to know your surroundings, so you don't get lost on the job. As well as that, you've only just arrived here. A child your age should have some fun while you can."

Saia's eyes narrowed. "You want me to wander around town? That's it?"

"For today, yes."

She stood. "Very well. I shall return in a few hours." He nodded and moved his fork in a shooing motion, and with that, the teen was out the door.

* * *

><p>Unfamiliar surroundings can make simple things seem very scary. Especially when a newcomer has no clue what they're supposed to be doing. Needless to say, Saia was rather unnerved walking on the streets of Bhujerba. Turning onto Cloudborne Row first did nothing to help this. As she passed by, she saw children talking and laughing. They gave her an almost-pitying look as she moved past them, but did nothing to stop her progress.<p>

When she reached the Cloudbourne, she was rather shocked to see several drunkards sleeping on the ground or talking erratically. She'd never seen anyone drunk, and frankly she had no clue what to take of this sight. She turned to walk inside, to see if the proprietors knew of the asylum that made their threshold. She was stopped, however, by a hume that smelled terrible, though of what, exactly, Saia couldn't say.

"Bai godge, yer 'ighnesh! Emmai seeyanna gosht?*" The man slurred. Saia scrunched her nose at his breath. She had backed up a distance, but he still held her arm. She didn't know if she should knock him out and leave, or if she'd be reprimanded for such an action.

"Pardon?" She asked in an attempt to find sense in what he said. He stepped closer, she stepped back.

"Ai shez ennya s'posed t'be dead?" Saia understood that, for the most part. She shook her head fiercely. "You have me mistaken for someone else," she said, slow and loud, so he could understand. He only gripped her arm tighter.

"Nah, Ai knoesh you-You, you-you're Prinshes Asheliiiia." She took three steps back at that, her arm hurting under the odd placement of it. "You're mistaken. Leave me alone." A small part of her realized she could have easily used her Trance skill and he'd have listened without question, but that phrase from the journal kept passing through her head. _Those with power, trust it not_.

She'd get through this without it. She just had to think.

Surrounded by drunkards, but surely not all of them are... indeed there are a few in their right minds, she saw. She shouted the one thing to get their attention, and be it true or not...

"_Rape!"_

As soon as she shouted it, people came to her aid. A seeq pulled the man away, as a hume woman took her away, leading Saia out with a hand on her head and the other on her shoulder. The woman took her off to the Khus Skygrounds, and at a corner wall turned Saia to face her. "What really happened?" she asked, tipping Saia to the fact that she shouldn't lie. This girl was smart, she decided.

"I thought the man was mad, he'd thought me for someone I'm not and wouldn't drop it. I just wanted to get away," She explained. The woman nodded, a sympathetic look etched on her face. She clapped the younger girl on the back. "I'd say it figures. You do look rather similar to someone well-known; probably worse that the man was drunk like that."

Saia furrowed her brow in confusion. "Who could I look like besides myself?" she pondered aloud. The woman seemed rather suprised. "_Hanta_, you're certainly not from here, then." She paused, then asked: "What's your name?" Saia introduced herself and asked the same.

"Name's Torrie. _Svagatam, Bhadra_." Saia tilted her head at the foreign words, causing a laugh from Torrie. "You're a strange one," she told the younger, who simply stuck out her tongue in response.

Torrie spoke about her work at the magic shop, and her younger brother, who she cared for in place of their parents. Saia spoke of her parents, and performing on the street. When asked if she did anything else for work, she replied, "I babysat for a wealthy family. His brother and dad were always busy, so I kept him out of trouble." She technically wasn't lying; House Solidor was a wealthy one, everyone was busy running their country (and invading others), and killing off assassins qualifies as keeping Larsa out of trouble, doesn't it? Still, Saia felt guilty.

Torrie hadn't even asked why she was here. Saia found it rather amazing that she didn't. The woman had even offered to give her a tour. They went across Miner's End, where several children were playing tag. A young boy called a "time-out" and came up to the pair.

"Sister, Sister! Wanna play?" The boy asked excitedly. Torrie looked from the boy, to Saia, then shrugged. "They play tag in Archades?" she asked in a low voice. Saia shoved her nose comically high in the air. "Of course I know Tag, _Bhadra," _she said in mock-scorn. Both of them laughed, though she didn't think the boy understood the joke. It didn't matter.

Saia was "it" for the first round. While she did know Tag, she hadn't mentioned she'd never played. She was told to count to ten, and there was no "base". She faced the corner of the alley and started counting.

"One, two, three, four..."

A clanging noise emnated from her right. she hoped she was only imagining.

"...Five, six, seven, eight..."

A scream split through the sky. It was strangely familiar. There wasn't time to finish counting. Saia ran to her left.

_Ready or not, here I come._

She found the origin of the scream by Clio's Technicks. Torrie was pinned to the wall by an angry Imperial soldier, while her brother lay on the ground, unconscious with a pebble in his hand. Saia wasted no time. She kicked the soldier in the back, and he let her friend go, his attention now on Saia. Perfect. She engaged him in Trance, and ordered him away. He was lucky she didn't kill him. When he was gone, she turned to see Torrie by her brother, holding him like he could break at any time. She kneeled by the pair, a concerned look donning her face.

"You okay?" Saia asked cautiously. Torrie nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Terryl..." she looked back to her brother. Saia looked at the boy. His head was bleeding slightly; he was hit pretty hard...

Saia put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Let's get Terryl somewhere a bit safer, okay?" she suggested in a gentle tone. Torrie chuckled. "Who's the older one here?" she sniffled. Saia helped her up, Torrie still clutching Terryl close, and they walked to Travica Way. Saia ran into Mait's Magicks and bought a Cure liscense, then quickly returned and used Cure on the injured boy. He came to a few moments later.

"Sister..?" he said weakly. She hugged him fiercely. "Oh, Terryl..." She then immediately began lecturing him on why not to throw rocks at soldiers. Strangely, at least in Saia's mind, she saw Gabranth, lecturing a young Larsa on something or other. That boy was always into mischief, more than the Emperor knew or even cared to. Torrie looked up at her worriedly. "You're not taking his side, are you?"

Saia shook her head and smiled. She hadn't realized she'd been zoning out. "Sorry; just a old memory, is all." The woman didn't seem to buy it, but let it go anyway. "Well, how far away are you from home? Whoever you live with must be worried." Terryl looked at her funny.

"Don't ya mean her _Amba_?" Torrie shook her head rather fiercely. Saia wondered if she should invest in a language class. She leaned down just a hair and whispered, "I'm staying at Ondore's Estate, so I'll be fine." The woman's eyes widened a bit, but Saia didn't stay to see any subsequent reaction. As she made her way home, she called to them, "We should have a do-over later-for tag, I mean."

"Bet you won't find me!" Torrie called back. Even from a distance, Saia could hear her brother whining about never being "it". She returned home with a smile that stunned the Marquis out of his boots.

* * *

><p><strong>*The man here is drunk off his bottom, so the wording is slurred. <span>Don't drink underage, kids<span>. XD**  
><strong>Drunkard-to-English translations:<strong>  
><strong>My Gods, Your Highness! Am I seeing a ghost?<strong>  
><strong>I said, ain't you supposed to be dead?<strong> (Yes, I know that is not proper grammar, he's drunk.)  
><strong>NahNo, I know you,** (repeated yous look weird in text) **You're Princess Ashelia!  
>It's a play on the fact she looks similar to Ashe, <strong>(Not identical, just similar.)

**Anyway, Here's Chapter 2, either on time or early by a bit. Either way, it's good! Still a bit of filler to go before I wreck the canon to shreds XD Anyway, review please? I do want ^^**


	6. Suprises

**703 Old Valendian**  
><strong>The Skycity of Bhujerba<strong>

Saia walked out of the Cloudborne's back room, dancing silently to a tune in her head. It was protocol to play the drunkard around the Cloudborne for the Resistance. (Well, most of them got tipsy at least before walking out.) Saia had never drank, she was underage after all, so instead decided that dancing to a different song than what was playing was an effective drunk act.

Saia had complete knowledge of the small Resistance trying to free Dalmasca, to drive the Empire back to its original borders. It was no difficult decision to not report it to Vayne. Somethings can't be forgiven, and she'd never forgive him.

As soon as she turned onto Miner's End, she stopped the tuneless dancing and walked over to Torrie's house. She was glad Torrie had remained her friend this long. It was 3 months after they'd become friends that Saia'd explained her past further. She could still remember Torrie's reaction when she'd talked of Gabranth.

_"Ooh, an older man how scandalous!" Torrie teased in a low voice. Saia jumped back at that, her face burning uncomfortably. "W-what? It's not like that Torrie, really." But Torrie was smart. She saw right through Saia's denial. "Don't worry about it, this isn't Archades, you know. So...Did you ever confess?"_

_"What? No!" Saia could hear her voice squeak uncharacteristically._

_"So you DO like him," Torrie confirmed, prompting a playful shove from Saia._

Even if she never got to see him, she did write to the Immigrant Judge, just once. About Torrie and Terryl, and the days she'd perform on the Skygrounds, less angsty songs than on the first day, of course; she told him about the food, and how she'd sometimes get homesick sitting in her room. She'd asked if maybe that's how he felt when he first came to Archades, but she never got a reply. She didn't mention anything about the Marquis, or the Resistance, or anything that could make the message go to Vayne instead.

She thought about her life a moment. She didn't think she could hate her relocation any longer; Bhujerba had come to grow on the almost-adult. Smiling at that thought, a thing she'd come to do quite often lately, she knocked on Torrie's door. After a moment of no answer, she wondered if Terryl had gotten into trouble again. She jogged through Miner's End, then around the Skygrounds, up to Travica Way. The pair usually stayed away from the Terrace, on the account that people had fallen off the edge before. She inspected each shop, before walking into Ondore's Residence, wondering if they came looking for her and were invited inside.

And there they were, along with several of Terryl's friends, Elon, and Ondore himself. Torrie sat atop the table, trying to make eye contact with Elon as she told the Rev of one of Terryl's exploits in the Mines. Terryl was playing leapfrog with a group of kids, while the other kids were begging the Marquis to hit the Candy Entite*. He spotted Saia trying to piece together what was going on. "There now, she's here. Now you can hit the Entite," He told the kids, and they rushed on to a paper mache monster hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, let the Birthday girl get the first whack, little _Raksas_!" Torrie shouted, elicting laughs from the children.

Oh. That's what it was.

Her best friend hopped off the table, against the barely-audible protests of Elon("That isn't very ladylike"), and gave Saia a clap on the back. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" she teased.

"How'd you know when I don't even?" Saia teased back. Torrie responded by engaging her in a headlock, and ruffling her hair. Once she let go, she added, "Well, actually, I didn't plan this. Just helped. Whose house do you think this is?"

Saia was speechless as she was dragged to the Entite and given a stick. The faux monster didn't break at her swings, but she'd cracked it quite a bit. Terryl had been the one to give the final blow before all chaos ensued, as the kids rushed in to get the best pick of the candy.

When they dragged her to a couch and handed her birthday presents, she began trying to decline the gifts. Then Torrie popped her on the back of her head, and she accepted them. There were two of them, one from Torrie and Terryl, the other from the Marquis himself. "We did a lot of searching to get this one, so open it," Torrie said, handing her the gift in question. Saia unwrapped it with all the care of a bomb-squad, causing a giggle from Terryl and his friends. It was a stuffed Fury doll. Saia cocked a brow in question. The redhead's only reply was "Everyone owns a stuffed toy at least once in their life."

The second gift was wrapped neatly in a flat box-shape. She opened it the same as the last, as though it could explode at any second. Under the wrappings was a simple manila folder. She flipped it open.

Adoption papers.

"Happy birthday, Saia," said the Marquis.

Saia didn't know a person could laugh and cry all at once until then.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Gabranth,<em>

_A lot has happened since I moved away. I made some new friends, Torrie and Terryl. Torrie's a couple years older than I am, but she says I'm more mature. I'm not sure that's a good thing, but I guess it's not bad either. Terryl turned seven a week ago. He's always getting into mischief; kind of like Larsa. I guess it's just what boys do. The other day they taught me to play "freeze tag", and despite that it sounds unpleasant, it's actually rather fun. I'm also acquainted with a Rev. He reminds me of a nanny; I think that's why Terryl avoids him, haha._

_On Saturdays, I'm able to play my guitar on the Skygrounds. People sometimes request songs. It's a wonderous thing to see when the audience recognizes a piece._

_Though I do miss Larsa, Judge Drace, and you, I can't say I'm not happy. The city's grown on me a bit. Still, I do get a bit homesick, especially in the room I stay in. It reminds me of Larsa's. I find myself comparing the two cities sometimes, too. Bhujerba's food is a lot greasier than Archadia's, but its so good! I'm suprised I'm not fat, haha. ...Did you ever get homesick, after moving to Archadia? I don't know where you lived before, but I'm sure it was a pretty big change. I guess it's normal, but __I still miss you._

_Well, I have to go now, but I'll be waiting for a letter back, okay?_

_Your Friend,  
>Saia<em>

* * *

><p><strong>704 Old Valendian<br>Bhujerba**

Torrie invited Saia to play today. They may both be adults now, but Terryl was still nine, she'd said. Saia doubted that was the only reason. The redheaded Bhujerban was about as grown-up as her brother. Saia followed her to their house, where she was told to make herself at home. Terryl had recently become intrigued with playing pretend, but his game of make-believe was so realistic most kids didn't want to play; no girls anyway. The boys were playing sky pirate, a popular theme at the time, and they needed someone to be Captain Basch. No one wanted to though, because he was the bad guy. The dead bad guy. So the roles of Basch and Vayne were assigned to Saia and Torrie. They played along, and despite being killed off in the very beginning, they "came back" as zombies multiple times.

Somewhere along the line, the game was brought onto the street. The "zombies" were doing their best impressions of an undead when Saia suddenly stopped. Her sight was failing; spots of the street were turning grey, blending in with each other. She heard someone ask "What's wrong?", as well as others, but they all had an underwater sound to them. The whole street was grey, and then, a light; a strange shadowy figure she couldn't quite place, a viera, a few familiar faces, a few she'd never seen, and a crystal leaking Mist everywhere. The images flashed by, whether all at once or one at a time, Saia couldn't say. They were gone just as fast, and she was back on Miner's End, only now she was on the ground, Torrie holding her so she sat upright. "..Aya? Saia!"

Saia nodded away any concern. "I'm fine. Just need a bit of water I guess." Torrie didn't seem to buy it; she never did, but she just nodded and asked Terryl to get a canteen-pouch. She probably figured she'd get an explanation sooner or later.

In her head, a voice rang out, and it said:

"_Discover the secret to Unravel an Empire."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the story will now follow alongside the Canon.  
>A message for any die-hard FF12 fans: Please note that this is an AU, as are all fanfics with OCs, plot variations, separate locations, etc. So not everything will go according to canon. While I won't go too far off the main "quest" so to speak, but there will be changes made in the dialogue &amp; etc. The most notableimportant lines will be kept as intact as possible; so basically all of Vaan's will be changed. XD JK**

**Reviews please~ I like to hear from my readers, lets me know you're there. :P**


	7. Discreet

Only one week had passed since Saia's ordeal that the Marquis was visited by a strange soldier. He wasn't Archadian, but part of the Dalmascan Resistance, a group working apart from Ondore's secret ally, and he required aid to board an Archadian ship covertly; more specifically, the Dreadnought Leviathan, the flagship of the 8th Fleet. Perhaps the meeting would have been short, if Saia hadn't interrupted him so often.

"You're mad!" she'd accused him upon his request. Ondore silenced her with a motion of his hand, and bade him to continue.

"I understand your attendant's qualms, but it is of the upmost importance. ..Amalia, an important leader of our resistance, is being held there. Without her our fight is meaningless." Saia's eyes narrowed. He was lying, somewhere in there. But she couldn't place the lie. The Marquis and the man talked a moment more before Saia realized something: This man was familiar. She waited for the two to reach a concensus; the Marquis told him where to find an Imperial uniform "lying around". She walked to the entrance room, waited for the man to take his leave, and confronted him.

Capt. Vossler Azelas was stopped at the doorway, by the attendant from before. She was tall, but lean, her eyes and hair reminiscent of his own charge, though the hue of her eyes was a bit darker. She was leaning against the frame of the open door, her arms crossed in an attempt to be intimidating. "So who are you?" She asked, her tone a cross between interrogative and casual.

"I am Vossler York Azelas. And yourself?" He asked, purely out of courtesy.

"Saia Tanner Ondore," she replied disinterestedly, elicting a suprised look from the Captain. "I hadn't realized the Marquis had children," he commented. She waved the comment away and continued questioning.

"Your friend; who is she?" Vossler gave an irked look, but hid it quickly. "Exactly who I said she was," he said. He tried to pass, but she stopped him; even six inches shorter than himself, she could stop him. Her gaze looked as though it could kill him on a whim.

"You shouldn't lie."

She said it as if scolding a child, then moved past him, returning to the other room. "Have a good one," she said over her shoulder as she went. Vossler thought on it a moment, then shook it away, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Saia headed out herself after bidding her adoptive father goodbye. She felt strange; her head was swimming and after a while, she couldn't recognize the street she was on. She'd been following her feet, but she felt she was going the right way. <em>The right way to where? <em>she wondered, but after a moment she found her answer. She'd made a loop, and was now back on Travica Way, though closer to the Aerodome. A familiar figure was leaning over the side.

Like she could ever forget that hair.

Larsa Solidor ducked forward, trying to hide his face as Imperial soldiers ran by, most likely looking for him. She began to walk towards him, but he'd already turned to a oncoming group. Saia fell into shadows easily and spied on the group.

"...What matter of errand?" Said a blonde man. He had a scar above his eye, and looked very familiar, as well as slightly suspicious.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you," the young lord evaded easily. The burnette; and, by his garb, pirate, hastily accepted him into the group, probably to avoid suspicion cast, causing an ever-so-intelligent "What?" from the young man at his right, and an excited "Excellent" from the lord. The pirate was familiar as well, Saia thought. If she could only place why...

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way." So, that's who it was.

Having reached the conclusion he'd be with them a while, the blonde boy asked Larsa's name. "Oh, I... I'm Lamont," the young lord lied, not that the boy could tell. He looked about Saia's own age, but she was certain he was not as bright. "Don't worry. I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands." He walked over to "Lamont" and turned to the blonde man. "Right, Basch?"

Saia stifled a gasp at that. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? And by Gabranth's hand, no less! By the look on the boy's face, he'd recieved a silent reprimand, but not much more. A sheepish smile took hold of his expression. Saia sighed inwardly.

The possible (and more favorable) heir to the Emperacy was being escorted by an idiot. Larsa'd always been one to make mischief. She wondered what would happen if Terryl suddenly joined them. At least they have responsible adults.

Well, she couldn't very well say Bunansa was responsible. And Basch was supposed to be killed for regicide. At least there's the Viera; Viera are responsible, aren't they?

Saia stepped out of the shadows and bumped right into Bunansa. She sighed. Aw, Hell. "Sorry, B-_Bhadra_," she covered hastily. She hoped he didn't recognize her after so long. Larsa obviously did. His eyes widened at the thought. "You..." he started, but he didn't seem able to finish. She was half-grateful for the fact. From behind her, she could hear Torrie calling for her. She was very grateful for that.

"I, ah...sorry," she said finally, and dashed over to Torrie. She ran right into the redhead, elicting a suprised "Oh!" from the Bhujerban. She took her friend by the wrist and dragged her past the Sainikah at the entrance to Cloudborne Row. They stopped at the turn just before Miner's End. Torrie dug her feet into the ground, halting Saia's frantic running.

"Saia! You look like you've seen an apparition. Explain," she ordered the younger woman.

Saia quickly explained, beginning at her ordeal a week prior, and ending at seeing Larsa. She left out what she was unsure of, namely the Captain's existence; the Marquis had announced him dead, after all, and Saia feared what people would do upon hearing it a lie.

"...So they're heading to the Mines?" Torrie asked. Saia nodded.

"With Larsa, who they don't know is Larsa?" Another nod.

"And his escort is an idiot and some sky pirates?" Yet another nod. Torrie smacked her upside the head. "What are we waiting for, let's go!" The girls grinned conspiratorially, then hurried by.

In Lhusu Square, they saw the group head toward the mine. Saia asked Torrie to keep guard as she followed, on the account only Saia had an actual weapon. She crept in the Mine after them but saw they weren't the only ones there. She hopped onto a pillar and clung, using the architecture to hold her weight.

"You will forgive me for asking," a familiar metallic voice asked, "but you are diverting the purest of the magicite-"

"I can assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discreetly," Ondore lied. Saia unwittingly growled at the name, giving away her position to those she'd followed, but feral enough to sound like that of _Raksas_ the mine held within.

The party and the predator stared down one another, wide-eyed and silent, almost daring the one to give the other away.

"You wear your saddle well," The Judge said, pulling Saia's attention away from them.

"Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, your Honor," the Marquis quipped. The Judge, however, was in no mood for banter. "Then you prefer the whip?" He said, threat clear in his voice, "Stubbornness will see not only you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well." The two, as well as Ondore's attendants, left silent after that remark.

"Well, come out now," Bunansa called to their watcher, and she hopped down from her hiding place. "Didn't we see you before?" he asked, suspicion tinging the question. A smile tweaked the corners of her mouth, and she replied:

"Saia Tanner Ondore, adoptive daughter of Halim Ondore IV. I overheard your conversation, and was very curious as to what you were up to," she explained innocently. The pirate gave her a look, of what, she couldn't say, but before he could ask more, Larsa began explaining to the blonde boy of the Marquis' involvement in Dalmasca's Terms of Surrender, turning the burnette's attention to the young lord.

"They say he's been helping the Resistance," he said, testing the Archadian boy more than like.

"They say many things." Larsa replied. Saia could swear she heard something in Bunansa's head click. "You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?" Luckily for "Lamont", the idiot cut him off.

"What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo." This kid had a one track mind, Saia decided.

"Who's Penelo? Someone special?" Saia asked. He didn't affirm or deny. "She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." Saia was slightly suprised; she didn't expect it to be a rescue mission.

The group walked on, though the Captain stopped when he saw Saia following as well. She saw his expression- How very similar, she thought- and revealed her gunblade. "I'd like to help," she clarified, "If you don't mind." The others had stopped ahead, realizing they were short one. Basch nodded, and she sheathed her weapon before returning with him to the group. As Basch and Bunansa talked it over, Saia asked the boy, who agreed straight-away, and introduced himself as Vaan, as well as introduced everyone else ("Why not tell all of Bhujerba?" Balthier scolded).

* * *

><p>"Behind you!"<p>

Saia switched her blade to long-range and shot the Steeling that flown behind a preoccupied Vaan. Hearing the cobble of bones behind her, she switched back to a sword with the flick of her wrist and cut clean through the head of a Skull Defender.

Vaan, Basch, and herself were tasked with the role of killing what wanted to kill them, which Balthier aptly dubbed the "Tanks". And apt it was; they hardly got any rest, aside the X-potions Larsa tossed their way. None of them seemed to mind much, however; while Saia had expected Vaan to whine about it, he continued, the thought of his friend the only thing fueling him. She'd found it awfully noble of him, even if he was an idiot. Basch, being trained for combat, didn't voice any complaints either, though Saia wondered what he was doing with such a rag-tag group.

It wasn't every day a supposedly dead kingslayer, sky pirates, a prince in disguise, a fiend-girl, and an idiot come together to rescue helpless girls from kidnappers. But it was fun, very fun to be fighting alongside people who trusted you, as much as one can another stranger.

Saia couldn't find a reason to complain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Saia meets the main party; those die-hard fans, wherever they are, can be at rest that I did not butcher the original dialogue by much. ^^ A lot of hindsight on Saia's part, and a bit of foreshadow... though very discreet. No songs in this chapter since it doesn't really fit. ;A;  
>Well, reviews welcome, as always!~<strong>


End file.
